Mickey Mouse vs Peacock
Thumbnails are appreciated Mickey Mouse vs Peacock is an episode of One Minute Melee, pitting Mickey Mouse from the eponymous franchise against Peacock from'' Skullgirls. '' Description Disney vs Skullgirls! It's an old-timey cartoon battle when Mickey Mouse takes on Peacock from Skullgirls! Whose wacky cartoon arsenal will take the win in this One Minute Melee? Who are you rooting for? Mickey Peacock Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight (Cue Mickey's Service Station) Mickey, Donald and Goofy were fixing a car in a very strange manner, until a peculiar costumer came in, it was Pete, after trying to catch their attention, he finally succeded by throwing tobacco towards them and then told them that they needed to fix a squeaking noise with the car, but he was very rude with them, so after Pete was done talking, Mickey grabbed the car they were fixing before, and then throwed it to Pete. At the same time, Peacock was walking near the garage (or place where they were fixing the car), whistling and smoking a cigar, but the car Mickey throwed towards Pete actually nearly landed on her, in other words, almost killing her, so after noticing it, she said: Peacock: HEY! What stuff you are doing folks? Mickey was then busy with the new car, but after hearing the complain from Peacock, Mickey then went towards her, and said: Mickey: We are just fixing a car, nothing that is interesting to you. Peacock: Do you realize you almost killed me? Mickey was at first confused by the statement, but after seeing the car they were previously fixing, he, trying to apologize, said: Mickey: Oh, s-sorry, I-I never tried to kill you. But Peacock was still not happy by the fact she almost died because of Mickey's action, so she responded: Peacock: Too late, folk And trying to give payback to Mickey for the incident, she punched him him the nose and then squeezed it, so, angered by this, Mickey then decided to do the same thing to her, only punching her, much, harder. Mickey and Peacock were pretty much prepared for a fight, so Donald and Goofy decided to hide in two trash cans, Mickey then quickly looked at his clothing and ripped it apart, revealing his normal outfit, and both got in their combat positions. FIGHT! (Cue The Final Push - Kirby Star Allies) 60 Peacock quickly took out a gun and fired shots at Mickey, causing him to panic and go running across the area while Peacock still fired the enormous amount of bullets she had in the gun, but Mickey then remembered the fact that he ALSO had a gun, so he took it out of nowhere and then fired shots between them like if they were in an action movie, until they eventually ran out of bullets, so they decided to go for a fist-fight, Mickey attempted to punch Peacock in her stomach and face and while he succeded with her face, Peacock returned Mickey's punch by ACTUALLY managing to punch Mickey in the stomach, but they both quickly forgot about the pain and continued fighting. 50 Mickey then attempted to throw Thinner towards Peacock, but she dashed towards him before he could even take out his brush, and, to make matters worse, Peacock trapped Mickey in a bag and started kicking it, causing Mickey to scream: Mickey: STOP or else you'll get a lesson by part of me! Peacock simply ignored Mickey but then he decided that enough was enough and took out his Keyblade to make a hole in the bag, and being successful, Mickey then quickly put his Keyblade away so he could save it for when he really in danger, Mickey then decided to go for more punches, until Peacock took out one of her bombs and launched it towards Mickey, but they were in a hot-potato like game, before Mickey became the eventual loser and the bomb exploded in his face. 40 Mickey surprisingly was fine with the explosion, causing Peacock to say: Peacock: What? How did the explosion not affect you? Mickey: Disney Magic, my friend, Disney Magic. Peacock, wanting to know if Mickey's "Disney Magic" (which is actually just toon-force) applied to everything she launched at Mickey, she decided to take out a cannon and launched one of the proyectiles towards Mickey, but Mickey then realized he could die from it and started running the fastest he could, before becoming brave and taking out a giant hammer/mallet, he used the mallet to hit the cannonball and send it flying thorugh the air, before Peacock took out her own mallet and then the two played an extreme version of either tennis or Pong, hitting the cannonball with their mallets until they eventually ignored it, but the cannonball then hit Pete and sent him flying, causing Mickey to happily say: Mickey: Oh well, looks like our rude costumer is gone so we won't have to deal with him anymore! Peacock was about to ask Mickey about the stuff he just said but they decided to keep on fighting. 30 Mickey then took out a baseball bat but before he could hit Peacock with it, she took out a bobbing boxing toy and then started using it to punch Mickey in all of his body, causing Mickey to close his eyes for no apparent reason before he opened them and noticed the boxing toy and then, just when Peacock was going to throw another punch from the toy towards Mickey, Mickey then decided to grab the toy and then started doing the same thing towards Peacock, until eventually having a much better idea, he decided to take out his Keyblade, but when Peacock noticed it, she said: Peacock: HA! Oh look, a giant key! What are you going to do it with it, open every single door in the universe? Mickey, offended by the message, decided to do something. 20 Mickey then decided to launch Pearl towards Peacock, and noticed it, so she tried to dodge it so she ran the fastest she could but eventually the ball of light hit her and she reacted just when fire touches the butt of a cartoon character in the old-timey cartoons, but Peacock then takes out her mallet, and tries to slam Mickey with it, so Mickey eventually uses his Keyblade as sword and then they have a sword-mallet duel similar to the ones of Star Wars, until Peacock eventually wins and sents Mickey with his Keyblade flying until he lands near by the trash cans where Donald and Goofy were hiding in, Goofy, who was worried about Mickey, said: Goofy: What is happening, Mickey? Are you losing? Mickey: Maybe no, Maybe yes. Mickey then looked at Peacock who was just behind him, and then kicked Mickey in the butt, causing Goofy to become scared and Donald to simply hide even more in the trash can. 10 ' Mickey then noticed Peacock was about to throw a bomb towards him, so he decided to use Thinner to melt it, and then decided to create a TV with it, showing one of the many original Mickey cartoons, and Peacock began watching it, before Mickey then decided to take out his mallet once again and attempt to crush Peacock with it, but Peacock managed to look at it before Mickey managed to kill her and then recharged her gun, Mickey then took out his Sorceror Hat and then launched fireballs to Peacock, but Peacock then started firing bullets towards the fireballs, colliding with them so the fireballs could not touch her, Mickey then stated: ''Mickey: I'm not gonna lose to a girl like you! Peacock then grabbed Mickey by the neck and she started doing some sort of combo before launching Mickey to the air and then punching him before landing in the ground, but Mickey, prepared to make the final hit towards Peacock, went running towards her and took out his mallet once again and then, running at the fastest of his speed, he literally hit Peacock so hard he literally sent her flying to a tree and her head hit the trunk of the tree, causing Peacock to become dizzy and having 3 birds flying in circles around her head. '''KO! Mickey then quickly went running towards Donald and Goofy and then took them out of the trash can and Donald said: Donald: Hey Mickey, did you win? Mickey: Yes, and we need to get out of here so that crazy girl doesn't want and try to kill me! Mickey, Donald and Goofy went running out of the garage and went to a cinema to watch Spider-Man: Far From Home Results (Cue Mickey Mouse Club March) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS...MICKEY MOUSE! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:Human vs Animal Fights Category:West only themed One Minute Melees Category:Disney vs Indie game themed One Minute Melees